<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>許せない by Leonhard483</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377127">許せない</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483'>Leonhard483</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sexy Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>風磨的許せない我每聽必笑(?<br/>屁桃真可愛(&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>許せない</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>風磨的許せない我每聽必笑(?<br/>屁桃真可愛(&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「......もう、限界。」</p><p>菊池風磨闔上手中的雜誌，覺得自己的容忍度已經瀕臨極限。</p><p>抄起其他封面有著中島和後輩平野合照的雜誌，想都沒想過自己會因為中島大半夜衝出家門。</p><p>「許せない。」</p><p>菊池坐上車後試圖讓自己冷靜，但瞥到那些雜誌後只覺得心裡更為光火。</p><p>「絶対許せない。」</p><p>攥著那一疊雜誌站在中島家門前等著對方來開門時才發現自己一時衝動連外套都忘了穿，冷的那股怒意都消了一半，取代而之的是莫名其妙的委屈。</p><p>「菊池！」</p><p>看到來人趕緊開門，中島對於菊池的出現感到訝異，開門後立刻發現對方沒穿外套縮著身子，沒多想伸手將對方拉進門。</p><p>「怎麼了？突然過來。」</p><p>最近因為疫情關係兩人幾乎一個禮拜都不見得能見上一面，也不記得兩人有約好要見面。只見菊池將手上的雜誌幾乎要貼到中島臉上程度的遞上，戳著封面是和平野合照，對方放在中島腰上的手。</p><p>「⋯⋯就這樣？大半夜跑來我家就因為這個？」</p><p>接過那疊雜誌放到一旁鞋櫃上，中島笑著提出疑問。雙手貼上菊池的腰側，動作緩慢貼近對方，唇瓣卻在幾乎要親上的程度停下。</p><p>「⋯⋯風磨⋯⋯難道不是想我了嗎？」</p><p>呢喃著，唇尖蹭過對方的，抬眼盯著對方雙眸，雙手慢慢滑到對方後腰，撩起衣襬貼上對方肌膚磨蹭。</p><p>「⋯⋯明天沒工作？」</p><p>菊池伸手撈過中島，將那彼此間僅存的一點空隙密實，在對方給予肯定的答案後啃吻上唇瓣。</p><p>「許せない。」</p><p>「けち、唔！」</p><p>菊池捏著人的後頸啃咬下唇，中島被咬的疼的張嘴想喊，反倒被入侵。濕熱粘膩的吻直到菊池滿意才停止，脖子痠疼的中島將臉靠在菊池肩上喘息，被吻的有些暈乎乎的。</p><p>拍拍懷中人的屁股，菊池微蹲，雙手托住中島的臀部，對方意會過來輕輕一跳雙腿圈上菊池的腰，整個人掛在菊池身上。</p><p>「風磨⋯⋯」</p><p>中島側過身彎著背部撐著菊池肩膀維持平衡，抱著自己的人沒理會，逕自進到臥房，將中島丟上床後壓了上去。</p><p>「⋯⋯真的生氣了？」</p><p>抬手抱住壓在自己身上的人，中島捏了捏貼在自己胸口的肉頰，手感沒有以前軟嫩，另隻手指尖在對方背部游移。</p><p>「⋯⋯不是、想你而已。」</p><p>「我也想你。」</p><p>聽到菊池坦率的承認中島也不吝嗇於表達自己的想念，湊近親吻菊池髮絲，安撫似的拍了拍對方背部。</p><p>「睡覺？還是⋯⋯要做點別的事情？」</p><p>中島輕聲開口，雖然自己並不是很喜歡做愛，疼的總是自己，但若能讓對方透過這舉動獲得安心與滿足感的話自己是很樂意，畢竟有時候自己也會有這樣的想法。</p><p>「⋯⋯你做清潔了？」</p><p>菊池抬起頭挑眉看人，自己可是出現的突然，要是中島自行先做好了事先準備那肯定不是因為自己。</p><p>「還沒啊⋯⋯你想要的話我現在就去啊⋯⋯」</p><p>感受到菊池又敏感了，噘了嘴無辜的表示自己本來都打算睡覺了。</p><p>「⋯⋯不用了，用腿試試。」</p><p>菊池爬起身將中島翻過身提起腰部讓人成跪趴姿勢，之前一直沒試過是一直覺得中島大腿肉根本沒多少，站直了都還能留出空隙。</p><p>「唉？！大腿嗎？！」</p><p>中島慌忙撐好身子，雖然立刻領悟了對方想做的事但不代表自己能做得到，屁股一涼，寬鬆的運動褲一下就被脫了一半。</p><p>菊池拿過放在床頭台子角落的潤滑塗了點順道自己弄了幾下，與此同時推開中島上衣親吻啃咬背部。知道無法阻止對方也只好認命，中島感覺體溫被對方撩的有些升高乾脆脫了自己上衣墊在身下，也拿過潤滑抹上自己還疲軟的分身。</p><p>「夾緊。」</p><p>拍拍中島的腿，明明說過不進入龜頭卻又在臀縫磨蹭搞得中島很緊張，趕緊夾緊了腿要菊池快些，但等對方硬挺擠到自己腿間只覺得頭皮發麻。</p><p>敏感的肌膚被濕滑的觸感磨蹭讓中島軟了腰爬伏下身，雙腿似乎因此沒法好好夾緊而引起菊池不滿咋舌，被捏著雙腿的肉往中間擠，菊池擺動起腰部在軟肉中抽插。</p><p>「唔、風磨⋯⋯風磨⋯⋯」</p><p>中島覺得自己處在無法得到滿足的困境，菊池只要稍微往前些龜頭就會蹭過會陰頂撞到囊袋，這樣遠遠不夠達到高潮卻也足夠刺激。</p><p>似乎是發覺到中島的窘境，菊池騰出手去握住中島的手帶到下身，覆在對方手上一起撫慰被冷落的分身。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯咿唔！」</p><p>多方的刺激加上有段時間沒有宣洩中島很快就達到高潮，身後的人沒給喘息時間，鬆開扣著中島手的禁錮，抬起手臂從肩膀上方往前環過頸部將人提起，變成只有雙腿支撐，中島只能挺起背部並抓住對方手臂讓自己舒服點。</p><p>「就這樣夾緊一點。」</p><p>低沈沙啞的嗓音在耳邊響起，敏感的顫抖縮了縮，哀怨的回了句我知道了夾緊雙腿。中島感受到菊池粗重的氣息打在耳朵，想躲卻躲不了，屁股被撞擊，大腿間敏感的軟肉被反覆磨蹭，高潮過後的恍惚讓中島有種正在被菊池進入的錯覺。</p><p>「嗯啊、風磨⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」</p><p>終於等到菊池宣洩，中島覺得腿間發麻酥軟抽搐著，菊池鬆開牽制的手下床，沒了支撐的中島直接摔回床鋪。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯這樣舒服嗎？」</p><p>中島轉過臉看著赤身裸體的人準備離開臥房輕聲詢問，不知怎麼的感覺比被中出還累。</p><p>菊池聽到回頭俯身給了中島一吻在耳尖，呢喃了句低笑出聲，看到中島的反應滿意了才離開房拿水，回頭讓中島喝完水才抱人去洗澡，雖然路上懷裡的人表示腰不痠屁股不疼完全能自己走也沒放手。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>